


Finally

by LilNeps



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finally gets what he deserves and didn't get in Civil War.<br/>(No actual spoilers; random title because really what title can you get from a fic that's less than 100 words?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

His eyes scan the fruits in front of him meticulously, judging their appearance carefully. His right hand hovers over them, unsure, until he settles on a few he deems good enough, satisfied.

«I'd like to buy these, please.»

 

The people surrounding him walk by - some calmly and some hastily - but all of them with somewhere to go, and he leans on a wall to take a breath and look at them, mindlessly.

His arm raises and he lazily bites into one of the plums he bought, peaceful for once.

**Author's Note:**

> LET BUCKY EAT HIS PLUMS!!


End file.
